Can I have an Aeroplane?
by Dazzling Dolphin
Summary: This is a sequel to "Playing with Jason". Please read that before reading this so you won't feel confused.


_**A/N: **__This is a sequel to "Playing with Jason", so for those of you who haven't read it, this might be a little confusing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited it. Enjoy this one too._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing._

_**Can I have an Aeroplane?**_

Splash. Splash.

'Mmmm?' Lois moaned slightly, fluttering her eyes open. She was lying on something warm and cosy. The sofa no doubt.

Once she opened her eyes, she looked straight at piercing blue ones. Then she felt like being hit on the head as she came back to reality of what had happened.

With a scream, she frantically pushed the cushions off her and sat up as she continued to stare into those eyes.

It was actually Jason.

'Mummy?' he said in a small and innocent voice. He was holding a mug of cold water in his hands.

Lois wiped her face with her hand and stared at him, blinking. Then she looked over the top of his head and found none other than a dorky Clark Kent sitting on the opposite sofa.

Black smoke was still issuing from an exploded television.

'You okay, Lois?' asked Clark.

'Wha –? Aren't you ...' Lois stuttered, staring at the attire he was in. She blinked again. Was it all a dream? Or was the reveal actually true?

'I think you hit your head when you passed out. Lie back down,' he insisted.

'No!' she snapped, getting up. 'And stay where you are,' she added as he made a movement to get up.

She stomped into the kitchen and went straight to the cutlery drawers. She wrenched one open and pulled out a knife. Then she stomped back into the living room.

Clark stared at her holding a knife in her hands and advancing on him. Was she going to murder him? Not that she could do it, but this was absurd.

Lois grabbed one of his hands and ... prodded it with the knife. Nothing happened. Clark just stared at her.

She blinked and prodded him again, this time very hard.

'Er, ow?' said Clark as she dropped his hand and the knife.

'A normal hand should be bleeding by now,' she gasped, staring at him with wide-eyes. 'Oh my god, I'm not dreaming then.'

She then yanked the glasses off him and flung them aside. He did nothing but gave the look only Superman could give – the stern, mysterious look that no one can decipher the meaning of.

Lois' eyes nearly popped out of her sockets.

Clark ... dorky, nerdy, clumsy, jumpy, softie Clark Kent was _Superman?_

'Get up,' she snapped.

He obliged.

'Smallville,' she hissed angrily.

Without another thought, in a flash, he swished around and in a blink of an eye, Superman stood there in his red and blue suit. Clark Kent's overlarge suit lay in a pile at his feet.

'Yes, Lois?' he said.

Lois collapsed onto the sofa and stared up at him.

How in the name of hell did this escape her eyes, the eyes that missed nothing? All this time, she was the star of the Superman articles and now it is revealed that the man in question has been working with her all the time?

The number of meetings that have been held, all concerning Superman and no one noticed that they were having those meetings while he was with them all along!

Take the meeting that took place right after he saved the space shuttle from crashing. Lois could clearly remember Perry's words that day.

'_I want the photos ... where has he gone? What's he been doing? Why did he leave? Has he increased in weight? Has he changed his suit? Has he met anyone? Does he still stand for justice?'_

And no one knew that he was firing those questions while the man in question was standing in an overlarge suit and glasses amidst other reporters, taking notes of _himself. _

Lois also recalled another memory. It was in the night, when she and Richard were sitting together at her desk, discussing about Superman.

'_6'4'' in height, 225 pounds in weight, faster than a speeding bullet, draws his powers from the sun, can see through anything but lead and he never lies,' she had said._

_Then Richard's eyes, which were watching Jason walk into a door with a trashcan on his head, had fallen on Clark, who was standing a few feet away, peering into a folder._

'_Hey, Lois,' Richard had whispered. 'How tall do you think Clark is?'_

_Lois had looked over at Clark. 'About 6'3'' 6'4''?'_

'_And a 225 pounds in weight?' Richard had added._

_That was when Clark had given a dorky look at them and a child-like enthusiastic wave._

_Lois had just giggled._

She felt stupid. The answer was right in front of her eyes, even Richard had suspected, but she, Lois Lane, failed to look right through a pair of glasses.

Clark must have heard every word they were discussing about him and he must have grown alert and acted dorkishly just to shoo away the suspicions.

She was a downright blind reporter.

Oh, and that one time when she started ranting to Clark!

_'You ever met someone and you two are from totally different worlds but you knew you were always destined to be with each other? And then he just ... takes off! Without saying why and without even saying goodbye?'_

_Clark had just stared at her with a bemused expression. _

_'Sounds cheesy, I know.'_

_While she was calling out for a taxi, the poor guy was left to ponder in his thoughts and had said, 'Well maybe he left because he had to go and ... maybe it was too difficult for him.'_

_'What on earth is so difficult in saying goodbye? "Goodbye!" That's it, what's so hard in that?_

'Explain ... everything,' was all Lois could say to the man in front of her.

'I will, after cleaning the mess I let happen,' he replied, indicating the burning blown up television.

'It can wait,' Lois snapped. 'Now tell me everything.'

He sat down opposite her and stared into her eyes as he launched into the history of him being put on this planet by Jor El ... his adoptive parents taking him in ... life on the farm ... how he experimented with his powers (with one result being a hole on top of the barn roof and one time throwing his dog's ball out of the planet while trying to play) ... and then finally himself taking up the role of a nerdy reporter so that no one would ever think Superman is none other than Clark Kent.

'It was for safety,' he finished.

'You could have told me earlier!' Lois said. 'You didn't trust me?'

'It's not about trust, Lois,' he said. 'This isn't something I would go telling you when you just thought of Clark Kent as nothing but a wimpy guy.'

'Th-that's not true,' she stammered.

'It is,' he said. 'No offence, Lois, but I don't think you gave Clark any specific attention. He was nothing but a co-worker.'

Lois wasn't able to reply to this shot. What he was saying was more than a hundred-percent true. She had never given a second thought about soft Clark Kent. Although he had tried to make conversation on several occasions, she had ignored him, continuing with her work.

She didn't even acknowledge him that much.

She felt terrible. She was a horrible person. She had no right to rage at Superman. Who was she to _demand_ him of the truth when he had been trying to get close with her through a different person?

Through whom he really was?

She was stumped.

'I'm sorry,' was all she could get out. Her eyes stung. 'I'm sorry, Clark, I should have – I should have listened to you whenever you –'

He held up a hand to silence her.

'There's nothing wrong, Lois,' he said. 'I'm not angry at you or anything. If I were you, I think I would have done the same. Who would ever look at someone who can't walk through an office without smashing into desks and people while knocking over several things?'

Lois smiled weakly.

'I'm sorry, too,' he said. 'I should have told you the truth.'

'I always knew!' said an excited voice with a squeal.

Lois jumped. She had completely forgotten Jason was with them. She whipped her head around to stare at him.

'You knew?' she asked him with awe.

He nodded vigorously. 'For a long time. Mummy, haven't you ever wondered why Superman and Mister Clark are never in the same place at the same time? I recognised him the moment I saw Superman on TV and Mister Clark standing next to me.'

A pair of glasses. _A pair of glasses. _Both Jason and nearly Richard had seen through that simple equipment but she had failed to.

She felt let down as as she watched Jason gaze at something behind her.

'Mummy, can I have an aeroplane?' he asked, jolting her out of her thoughts.

'What?' she said. He was gazing at a poster of an aeroplane that was stuck onto the wall, above the blown up television.

'Remote control,' he added in a small voice.

'So you can blow up the whole house this time?' she snapped.

'Please, Mummy?' he asked with puppy dog eyes.

'Jason!'

'Run, Superman!' he yelled, rushing upto his hero and tugging on him. 'Mummy's gonna explode!'

Superman was trying hard not to laugh at the expression on Lois' furious face.

'Mister Clark would buy it for me,' said Jason, cuddling Superman's hand.

Lois glared at Superman. 'You will not.'

'Well,' he said. 'I can give him what he wants, Lois.' He gave a knowing look as if saying: _He's my son too_.

'You're going overboard, Smallville,' she snapped, her anger returning to its peak again. 'You get me a new television first!'

'Along with a remote control aeroplane,' Jason added sweetly.

'JASON! BED! NOW!'

_The End. _

**_Please review. _**


End file.
